


I Heard You Were Sad

by twistedMagic



Series: Late Night Texts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek thinks that bitting a bunch of teenagers was a bad idea, Isaac is the little bro that makes your life miserable but cant stand anyone being sad, Multi, Stiles is sad but Derek calls a pack night, Stiles wonders what is he doing with his life, and then not because he loves his little children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...so we got you food" Isaac said witrh his puppy blue eyes, a potato chip on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard You Were Sad

_**To** : SourWolf _

_**From:** Stiles_

_Hey Derek, it’s been a whle since I actually texted you about other stuff besides the supernatural crap that’s going on but I need to talk to someone who actually reads what I write._

_It’s my mother’s anniversary death, I am usually alone in this day because my dad takes more shifts. And well, Scott is only thinking in Allison and not really giving me importance at all. I guess the whole ‘best Friends first women later’ is crap. Doesn’t matter now, well just that. If there was a pack meeting I’m not going I am just….I just want to be alone._

_Thanks for reading Derek, I appreciate it more than I would like to admit._

 

The teenager tossed his cellphone over his desk and roll on his bed, hugging a pillow and curling into a ball. Stiles began to cry. He was alone now, and alone is what can protect him even if he hates it. Dad was at work, probably avoiding the idea of getting drunk by taking extra shifts.And his mum, that beautiful woman, was resting in peace.Scott, being the great friend he was,forgot what day is it because he’s on the ninth cloud with the Argent hunter doing God only knows what.

 

 

-

 

Derek was reading a book while Cora was making cookies and Peter was being… Peter.

The green-eyed man was sitting on a chair and drinking some coffee when he heard his cellphone beep.

“Is that yours or mine, lemonface?” The female Wolf asked from the kitchen, the smell of flour, eggs and chocolate was surrounding the place.

“It’s mine” He said. Carefully, he closed his book and took out his pocket the cellphone. It was Stiles. The werewolf frowned but then remembered, Stiles only talked to him about two things: advances in the creature they were searching for _or_ about his problems,his low self-steen person. He opened the text and read it, he frowned even more if posible. He simply texted:

 

_**To:** Stiles _

_**From:** Derek _

_Mothers are wonderful woman in our respective lives, Stiles. Alive or not, they gave us birth. You know I understand you, at least in this subject. By the way, would you mind if I spend the day with you? I mean, if you’d like. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in…this day._

 

“Ah, my nephew has someone special in his life? What a joy! Who’s this lucky person?” Peter purred and Derek stared at him, no expression at all.

“It’s Stiles, its his mother anniversary of death and I’m asking him if he doesn’t want to be alone” Derek simply stated and Peter’s teasing smile turned into a sad one. He opened his mouth to say something when the younger male’s cellphone beeped again. Green eyes focused on the new text.

 

_**To:** SourWolf _

_**From:** Stiles _

_Nah,'s okay. I am going to be a burden, maybe you are enjoying family bonding-time (even if that only includes Cora cause Peter is a real huge creep) and I’m just here crying my life. It’s normal in this day though. I am used to be left alone and all, you know? Enjoy your day, SourWolf._

 

“He does sound like he needs someone to be there with him” Peter commented and then went away towards the kitchen. Derek nodded in agreedment and shoot a quick text to Isaac, telling him to met him outside the Stilinski’s house. He wasn’t going to try with Scott, he was way deep into his lovely-doo relationship with Allison. And today was Boyd and Erica duty free day.

 

_**To:** Derek Hale _

_**From:** Isaac Lahey _

_Dont know why but see ya’ there :)_

**Author's Note:**

> I think Isaac could be my RL sis


End file.
